


Destiny

by Missy



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fate, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: One cannot fight fate.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SingerQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingerQueen/gifts).



Jo doesn’t seek to follow the string dangling from the tip of her thumb. She presumes it will lead her to her lover in time. Until then, she will hone her craft in her attic room, dreaming of being a self-sufficient author before marriage made its claim.

But the string was pulling her. Away from home – away from Massachusetts. To a little boardinghouse in New York City.

To a professor with a violin and a love of education and self-improvement as sharp as hers.

He tried to ignore the pull of the string as well.

But one cannot fight fate.


End file.
